


Beloved

by CaitlynTheDayDreamer



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drama, F/M, Family, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynTheDayDreamer/pseuds/CaitlynTheDayDreamer
Summary: Everyone knew of the legendary Pureblood clans. Some thrived, others in ruins. Yuki Kuran thought she was the only hidden princess of that fateful night. But what if she wasn't? What if there was another princess? One so admired that it turned vampire society on its head when she was lost to their sights. One who captivated Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu in ways that Yuki never could.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A new student has come to Cross Academy, and she's about to change everything.

The sun was shining bright in the afternoon at Cross Academy. The Day Class was busy with the work their professor was providing them, and the Night Class were beginning to wake up. Unbeknownst to either, a black car down the road slowed as it found its way to the front gates. Coming to a stop, the sleek ebony of the doors glossed over as one opened. Four figures, all dressed in black cloaks, stepped out and surveyed the area. Once they saw that the coast was clear, one of the taller figures curved her hand. A smoky haze of periwinkle materialized around her and her companions, covering them in a dome-like shape. The other tall figure turned to the limo and extended his hand to the open door. A pale hand grasped it carefully, bringing an arm and subsequent body, out of the car. Unlike the others, this figure was tinier, silhouette clad in a pristine white cloak embroidered with gold.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A soft-spoken female at the figure's left asked. A hand fell upon their shoulder.

"You can never go back to the shadows." The calm figure in front twisted her hand slightly, causing the haze to lighten and thin as she spoke. "You're very existence could divide society. The Senate will-"

The one holding the tiny figure cut them off. "She knows the repercussions of what will happen." This voice was masculine but mild despite the tone he used. "She's a lot smarter than you think. After all, you taught her everything she knows."

The last figure grabbed the figure's free hand. "Are you ready?"

The white figure looked up. She had no reservations and no cold feet. She spent a decade out of the public eye and she was tired of living in shadows. She wanted to interact with humans and vampires alike. She wanted to learn about herself and the world. She wanted to meet him again. She wanted a to have normal life. Well, as normal as a vampire could get.

"Yes."

* * *

It didn't take long for the arrivals to get past the gates, nor did they have any major issues getting to the main building. As they found the headmaster's office, a man stepped into their path as they reached the door. He looked to be in his thirties, tall with outlines of musculature under the layers of clothing. A cowboy hat sat upon his head of long, wavy black hair, which partially covered the scar and metallic eye patch on the right side of his face. His one visible eye was a cold icy blue.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked. He immediately focused on the white patch surrounded by the darkness. The male tightened his grip on her hand.

The tall female stood forward, just missing her haze. "We request a word with Headmaster Kaien Cross. Let us pass, hunter."

He gritted his teeth, the cigarette in his mouth nearly breaking in half. "It's Yagari Toga to you, missy. Again, who the hell are you?"

"Let us through, dude! We don't have time for this!" The smallest black figure bellowed. All of the moisture in the room started to develop frost, threatening to freeze and shatter.

Yagari drew his gun as the haze grew darker and darker until it was nearly opaque. He used his limited sight to try to distinguish the white silhouette, but the more he tried the bigger the struggle. Glaring at the undiscernible figures, the hunter began to aim.

But before anyone could try anything, the door behind Yagari opened and Kaien Cross popped his head out. "Yagari? What's going on?"

A stunned silence filled the air, the tension it created so thick you could cut into it with a knife. The white hood, seemingly unaffected by the confrontation, rested her hand on the front figure's arm. A deep breath could be heard before indigo faded back to baby blue.

"Are you Headmaster Kaien Cross?"

The blonde's confused gaze brightened with glee. "Oh! You must be our new student. I'm so sorry for Yagari. He can be a grouch. Please, come in! Come in!" Noticing his lingering gaze, the white hood politely nodded at Yagari as her companions ignored the hunter and led her into the room. Closing the door behind everyone who entered (hunters included), Kaien crossed over the room to witness three of the black hoods unveil their faces.

The tall female was an aristocrat, twenty-one at the most, with rich brown hair partially pulled back in a tight bun while the rest fell in a chestnut river. Her sharp indigo eyes glowed against the paleness of her skin, matching the deep blue in her entire. The teenaged aristocrat who blasted Yagari was almost as small as the white hood with wavy golden hair that was tidy on top and messy on the bottom. Her peach-toned skin was bright in comparison to her scarlet clothes and eyes. Like their warmth was enough to ignite the flames of hell. The last one, a young lady of average height, was lovely enough to be an aristocrat, if not a pureblood. Her bronze hair curled gently at her waist despite the braids, their vivid color giving her skin an almost sun-kissed glow. Her periwinkle eyes complimented the pastel purple in her dress.

Yagari was stunned. He didn't know these vampires. Why were they here? How and why did nobody, not even Kaien, inform him of this? Just as he was about to question them, Kaien said. "My, what lovely ladies you are! Will you all be staying with your lady during her studies here?"

The brunette nodded. "We must be here to ensure her well-being, health, and safety. We raised her most of her life, and we don't plan to stop anytime soon. Besides, these two will be starting classes alongside our mistress." The other women nodded in agreement.

Kaien smiled, grateful for their efforts. "And the young man?"

"I gave him a new life," the cloaked female claimed. Her sweet voice made Kaien's heart skip a beat. "He is one of my best friends, and he protects me. I will take care of him and keep him out of trouble, sir."

Yagari furrowed his brows. What did that mean? _Gave him a new life? Take care of him_? His eyes widened. He bolted up, intending to end the man's life when the female wrapped her arms around him, shielding him with her body. The other three females moved to protect her.

"Mr. Toga, I can assure you that my companions and I have everything under control. Mizuki is not descending and he never will. I can promise you he is not a danger to anyone."

He snorted. "We'll see. I'll be the one to put him down." The scarred hunter could swear he heard a hiss from the women.

Kaien, on the other hand, couldn't find the words to express his shock and joy. Never before has he met a person with so much care for one like this young man. The brunette had informed him about the male before their arrival, so he was expected, but he did wonder what society would think. This was not a common occurrence. Questions would be asked and explanations demanded.

This girl. If memory serves him right, her lineage was humble and considerate. It was only right that she would inherit such attributes. He should have known someone like her would carry such strong morals and opinions of whom her kind saw as lesser beings.

"So, his name is Mizuki. Such an adorable name!" A stiff nod came from the male in question. It must be uncomfortable for him to be the center of attention. Taking note, Kaien looked to the three vampires. "May I ask for yours?"

The brunette bowed. "My name is Fumi. I hope we can coexist in the future. This is Aurora." The bronze one curtsied. "And -"

"I'm Naomi. Things are about to get a lot more interesting around here!"

Fumi scolded the blonde for her loud outburst, adding a firm smack to the head for good measure. Kaien couldn't help but laugh at the banter as she and Naomi argued. _Oh, how nostalgic_. Even Yagari and Aurora tried to hide their laughs behind a grimace and shake to the head. The hunters noticed the silence of the last two figures. They were surveying each other for injuries, standing close enough to reveal the connection between them.

"May I see you, little one?" Kaien inquired. His light-haired request caught everyone's attention.

With a polite nod, the final female pulled her ivory hood down and met Kaien's gaze. The bespectacled blonde thought his heart would stop at the sight before him. He thought Aurora was pretty, but this girl... she was _breathtaking_. Her heritage served her well.

"I-I... You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" He squealed. The hug he pulled her into was a bit overwhelming, but nothing she couldn't handle. It was his strong grip that would take some getting used to. Giggling, she returned the loving gesture.

"Thank you, Mr. Cross."

He pulled away, a cheery smile on his lips. "Oh, please! Call me Headmaster or, better yet, Daddy!"

The young woman froze, cocking her head slightly to the side as the rest of the room stiffened and winced at the implication. Realizing his overly eccentric mistake, Kaien went into full panic mode. "My apologies! I didn't mean-"

There was a bell-like giggle. "It's okay. I understand the excitement of meeting a potential new friend," she shrugged off. She was excited when she met Naomi.

"Friend?" Yagari scoffed. _Her kind being friends with a hunter? Yeah, right_.

"I would love to be friends!" Kaien cheered, ignoring his comrade. He seemed oblivious to the bewildered reactions of everyone around them. "I will help you with anything you need. Just ask!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Headmaster. I'll keep that in mind."

Yagari made a statement of clearing his throat, earning a glare from Fumi and Naomi. Kaien, remembering the situation, straightened up into his more stern demeanor.

"So, you three will be enrolled in the Night Class, I presume?"

Fumi stood beside her mistress. "Yes, sir. She is of the most elite. It is only right for her to be with her kind since all she's grown up with were us, the servants, and humans."

Kaien nodded and maintained a professional composure as he helped Fumi organize a schedule and explained the rules and ways of the Academy. The uniform the teens will adorn was handed to Aurora to handle until crossover, and their supplies and belongings were provided for them as well as in their dorm. Kaien watched as the pale girl accepted everything in a very polite manner. He would do everything in his power to ensure this girl would be well taken care of.

Watching them leave with Yagari behind them, the Headmaster couldn't help but let his mind wander. This girl, her _existence, _could change everything. He knew what happened in her past, and it astounded him how she didn't show a severe reaction to his earlier words. It was as if she were completely in the dark. Did she not remember that night? If that was the case, he would have to tread lightly with those already aware of the truth behind the tragedy. He didn't want to destroy the poor girl by letting her hear all the horrific details. It would break her sweet little heart.

He recalled the president of the moon dorms, and how he would react to his new classmate. "Someone is going to be very surprised that you're still here..."

He smiled, hopeful for the reunion forming in his brain.

"_Ono-sama_."


	2. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction into the Night Class.

The sun finally set after crossover, and the Day Class had gone back to their dorms. The Night Class were settling into their seats, most of the nobles flanking the two purebloods in the room. Takuma looked over as his dorm president spoke in hushed tones with his recently-awakened sister. Yuki Cross had asked Kaname Kuran to turn her into a vampire back at a soirée in town, and everyone knew their prince wouldn't refuse her request. So, the human girl was bitten and changed. However, she didn't become Level D like the hunter under the name of Kiryu. Instead, the brunette turned out to be Yuki Kuran, the daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran, and Kaname's little sister. The pureblood's circle of aristocrats were ready to question Headmaster Cross about this, but the chestnut-haired male threatened them if they tried. So, the group let things be and Yuki was transferred to the Night Class. She no longer lived with Kaien at Kaname's request, so she stayed at her brother's side even during crossovers. She didn't like giving Artemis up but using it hurt, and he wouldn't take any chances.

But it wasn't all bad. Yuki couldn't help her relief that she wasn't just some human unworthy of Kaname's love. True, she missed her parents and felt guilt for their deaths, but Kaname was there. He loved her and she loved him. Nothing could keep them apart.

Unfortunately, Kaname was on the fence about her early awakening. The Senate was now aware of his sister's existence and had already begun drawing up proposals to try to manipulate her. Exactly what he was afraid of. Well, that and _him_. He was an issue that needed to be dealt with.

The more he thought, the more he wondered something strange from when he woke up. There was this odd mixture of different fragrances including an earthy potpourri, the freshness of clean linen, the cool chill of frozen fruit, and a deep blend of musk and ash. But he swore he could smell something else. Something soft. Too quick to pinpoint. Kaname thought that would be the end of it, but he was wrong. Something in the back of his head kept nagging at him, telling him to investigate. To speak with Kaien, to Takuma, someone. That was what confused him. Why was he giving it a second thought?

If he closed his eyes, he would see flashes of wavy tresses like blush silk. The way they bounced with a dancing form, a small face, and a tiny frame. Gemstone eyes glittering happily as they gaze upon the birds in the trees, the sun in the sky, the flower buds that bloomed. Kaname blinked the images away and let out a sigh. That seemed so long ago.

"Onii-sama?"

The pureblood turned to his sister next to him. She was as pretty as always. Her straight chestnut hair had grown substantially since her change and was currently down, thoroughly combed with the front pulled back and out of her face. Her once rich chocolate eyes had turned redder than when she was human. The Night Class uniform fit her well, complimenting the silver and red rose clips in her head. Her bracelet from Kaien was no longer on her wrist, now replaced with a garnet and platinum bracelet given to her by the Senate.

Yuki surprisingly wasn't as worried about the Senate's influence in her life. She allowed her brother to take control of those situations. Well, all but one: their potential betrothal. She was more than happy to marry her brother. The mere thought of them being together forever was a dream, but they would have to wait until they graduated. No matter, they will be beloved monarchs just like their parents and grandparents.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked. What could have her dear brother so troubled?

Before Kaname could answer, Yagari stomped in with a grimace. His cold, vicious aura was worse than usual. Some of the students braced themselves for the threats against them and the two precious purebloods. Others like Hanabusa and Ruka nearly raced to the Kuran siblings.

"Alright, bloodsuckers! Sit your asses down and shut up!" Yagari bellowed. He was still irritated that Kaien neglected to tell him about the new arrivals. The Hunters Association would have his ass when they found out another lost pureblood lived.

All of the vampires tensed at the tone the hunter used. Yuki froze in fear. He was worse than any teacher she's ever had. Kaname narrowed his eyes but maintained a smug grin. "A pleasant night, isn't it, _sensei?_"

Kuran's circle snickered at the mocking tone as Yuki turned away in bashfulness. Yagari shook his head before remembering Kaien's words from earlier. His icy blue orbs met Kaname's garnet ones and he smirked cockily. "Oh, I think it will be quite something."

Now that confused Kaname. Yagari never spoke like that, not with that tone at least. Dare he says he was almost at a loss, but his pride kept him from showing it. Whatever this hunter meant was probably nothing he can't handle. Right?

Yagari stood behind the desk, his face revealing mischief that unsettled the students. "You have a new student. Be sure to give 'em a nice, _warm_ welcome, ya beasts."

The classroom door opened revealing a small trio of uniform-clad women consisting of a blond, a redhead, and an unknown figure covered in white. A fog of blue came with them, familiar to the teacher but not his students. Kaname, as if by instinct, set his eyes on the hazy body. Whoever they were, they were a bit smaller than Yuki in their white cloak. Considering the way the red-eyed female looked at them, the figure was constantly protected. That and he couldn't catch their scent.

He easily matched the scents from earlier; the blonde smelled of chilled fruit despite the fire in her eyes, and the redhead had tones of fresh potpourri.

The duo flanked the white silhouette on both sides, ready to jump to action if they caught any sign of danger. "If I may ask, who are you?"

The hood looked towards the Kuran who asked, a flash of soft blush exited the cloak bringing a bit of nostalgia. She stared up at him for a few moments before glancing down. She looked in the direction of Naomi, who took her hand and slowly pulled a metal cuff from her wrist. The fog disappeared, exposing the definition of her species. Sharp intakes of breath came as realization hit.

"What is this?" Ruka demanded.

"Another pureblood?" Hanabusa bellowed in disbelief.

The white hood female nodded. Her natural perfume was sugary like candied flowers. Not too weak, not too strong. A perfect balance.

"That smell..." Takuma said. He looked at Kaname, standing still as he watched the mysterious form.

_This... It couldn't be_.

Two pale hands rose from under the cloak, grabbing the hood as Aurora reached around and held the golden tie keeping it together. With a count of three, the tie was loosened and the cloak fell into her arms.

Everyone gasped.

The pureblood before them was a sight to behold. She looked about Yuki's age, slim and petite with wide hips and a somewhat bigger bust than usually seen at Cross Academy. Her snowy complexion was flawless against thick frames of wavy baby pink hair, and her ruby-pink eyes were surrounded by long lashes in her heart-shaped face. Though there was little to no color to her cheeks, her supple lips shamed a pink rose with its rouge. The Night Class uniform fit her like a glove, a thin golden chain hidden beneath her black shirt.

The teen gave everyone a sweet smile. "It's so nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along and become great friends." With that, she made her way to the Kurans and stood before the male.

Kaname couldn't believe his eyes. How was this possible? Flashes of cheery, innocent smiles, soft round cheeks, curling bubblegum hair, and wide eyes. A tiny body that sat like a cherub in his arms.

The pink-haired girl curtsied. "It's been a decade since we last spoke. It's an honor to see you again, Kaname-sama."

Ten years. That's how long Yuki was human. That's how long their parents had been dead. How long _he_ has been subdued. Ten years of pain, believing she was gone, lost with the others.

"Mayumi."


	3. Mayumi

_The first time Kaname Kuran met the youngest daughter of Ono, he was the tender age of six. Haruka and Juri heard their closest friends and allies recently welcomed two more children. It was rare for purebloods to bear more than two heirs, let alone three as in the Kurans. To learn the lord and lady of Ono brought another set of twins into the world was rather bewildering to some. The Senate and their followers, however, were full of praise for the fertile matriarch. More purebloods to control, he thought bitterly._

_Upon arrival, the Kurans took note of the guards around the large, exquisite mansion. The Ono clan must be extra cautious about anyone breaking in to disrupt or cause any harm to the newborns. Easing through the front doors, the three brunettes glanced at the comforting white light and celebratory decor as they made their way into the living room. There, sitting on the loveseat were the Ono vampire clan._

_The Onos shared the same pureblood tradition of interbreeding, with Seiji and Nanami as first cousins due to them being only children. Their distinguished features were extremely different from the Kuran clan; instead of brunettes with garnet and chocolate brown eyes, the Onos were unique with ruby-pink irises and heads of light pinks and purples. What's rarer was their nature. The family was known to be gentle and in tune with their feelings, granting them this humane attribute that made them unique to other clans. Nobody knew how this development came to be, but it was a trademark no less._

_Seiji Ono, the open-minded loyalist, sat happily by his wife. His lavender hair was slicked back from his eyes. Manami Ono was lovely despite the clear signs of her exhaustion, her wavy pink hair falling to her feet as she sat upon a white couch facing her fellow purebloods. She was stubborn and strong, refusing to radiate any kind of negativity. The first set of twins sat with their parents. Chinatsu, the firstborn, was carefully watching the tiny pink bundle in her mother's embrace. The second-born, Akane, rocked a blue bundle as her lavender hair laid in a tangled mess._

_Kaname was never truly the biggest fan of Akane. He felt she'd get herself involved in too much trouble, and that would make her a target for the Senate. He also found her hot-headed attitude unsettling against those around her. Chinatsu, on the other hand, took to tradition fairly easily. She had a regal mind and was even beginning to show something of a maternal side._

_Once greetings were handled among the parents, Haruka beckoned for his son forward. Chinatsu stood and bowed gracefully to the prince. Akane rolled her eyes, placing her sibling in her mother's arms next to his sister before begrudgingly joining her._

_"We heard that you had two more bundles of joy," Haruka said. He was truly proud of his long-time friend for becoming a father again._

_Seiji chuckled. "Yes, we did. Manami." The pureblood beauty rose from her seat to meet her husband._

_"Haruka-sama, Juri-sama, Kaname-sama. This is our son, Makoto," Manami smiled at the lavender-haired boy in her right arm. "And this is our daughter, Mayumi."_

_The male bundle would likely be neck and neck with Chinatsu for the head of the family when he matured. Young Kaname could sense the observant but tough look in their eyes. The other little bundle, however, was mostly hidden from the Kurans' view. Her pink blanket, a few shades from the slight peek of ringlets, covered most of her face. Her steady heart indicated she was in a deep slumber._

_"Mother," Chinatsu said, pulling at the fabric of her mother's gown. "May I take Mayumi to bed?"_

_Manami smiled as Akane noticed her baby sister was asleep. "Of course, sweetheart. Be careful."_

_The ten-year-old pureblood pulled her sibling into her arms, pink tresses falling behind her as she made her way out of the room. Kaname watched his parents speak to the Onos, hearing them gawk at how precious Mayumi and Makoto were. He looked away when the infant male set his sights on him, but couldn't help his almost childlike curiosity over the twin resting elsewhere._

_Kaname followed behind Chinatsu to an elaborate nursery about the size of a master bedroom - a typical arrangement for purebloods. Two wrought iron cribs, each dressed in a sheer white canopy with cotton sheets and plush blankets. One pink, one blue. A ruffled blanket was now folded over the side of the nearest crib, partially covering the tiny being slumbering silently inside._

_Chinatsu caught his presence when he entered. It was a bit confusing as to why he would venture so far away from his parents, but then she saw him gazing at the crib._

_She smiled. "Would you like to see her?"_

_Kaname waited as Chinatsu moved to the crib and adjusted the canopy. Stepping forward, the brunette quietly leaned over the side to not wake the infant. She was small, a little less than the size of his forearm with smooth skin that flared at the cheeks. Her baby pink hair curled over her head as short, thin lashes intercepted her closed lids._

_It seemed like a century of him just staring at her, not quite sure what to do. Yuki was around the same size as Mayumi, albeit a bit bigger. Yui was hesitant and quiet. From what he heard, this infant was docile but still playful. Kaname held a hand out to move a tuft of hair covering the princess' eyes but jumped back when the baby squirmed at the unfamiliar presence._

_Mayumi didn't whine, cry, or scream. She made a couple of small, startled little sounds before quieting down. Unfortunately, she was awake now, and her eyes fluttered open to see an unknown face. Confused, she let out a whimper as none of her family were nearby. Chinatsu had left the room to check on their twins._

_Kaname wasn't one for impulsive decisions. He spent his life planning like he was in a game of chess, looking at every possibility to ensure no mistakes were made. He was a pureblood vampire prince. He was supposed to be emotionless, cold, and perfect. He shouldn't be doing anything rash or improper. This baby was scared, though. It would be bad if her upset state were to set off her family and they assumed the worst; not that Kaname would want to cause harm to the child._

_Remembering how he held Yuki for the first time, the young male pulled the tiny girl into his arms. He made sure to keep his grip gentle, trying not to upset her more as he sat in a rocking chair in a corner. As he focused on securing her, Mayumi stared up at him and his stoic facial features. Even with her developing mind and a limited vocabulary, she could see his beauty and strength bright and vivid as the full moon. But there was something else hidden under the surface. Something negative and conflicted. Why did he feel such a way? Was he sad?_

_A small, chubby arm moved upward, catching a longer piece of hair on the brunette's shoulder. Pulling at it, Mayumi watched the red and brown mix into threads that felt nice to the touch. Shaking his head with a brief humorous smile, Kaname went to dislodge his hair from the baby's grip when he heard a little giggle coming from her. The pureblood saw a change in Kaname's demeanor. It was tiny but it was there._

_He thought she was goofy. She didn't know this man well but he didn't feel bad to her. He seemed lonely. A light bulb went off in her head. Wiggling in his arms, Mayumi moved her body to look at Kaname face-to-face. Realizing this, the brunette adjusted her to where she was comfortable in her fragile state. Ruby and garnet eyes stared back at each other as the pink-haired girl's tiny hand rose to Kaname's face, resting against his cheek. She thought of the things that happened since her birth — her family, her dreams, her best memories — and concentrated on the light in them._

_Kaname couldn't understand Mayumi, watching the toddler shift and squirm until she was touching his face. He could see how much she took after her mother and sister. She had this look that drew people like moths to a flame, but it wasn't like Manami's stubbornness or Chinatsu's calm. This child had a meek and sweet air to match such blushing beauty. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, raising Kaname's curiosity until their faces went blank._

_Then, there was this surge of energy. A light, glowing surge of energy that knocked Kaname on his feet as warmth flooded his chest. He struggled to catch himself as sensations came from all directions, unable to decipher them until he recognized three things: hope, joy, and love. He couldn't see a specific image, per se, but there was a clear transition from his usual darkness to this odd light. It wasn't harsh or threatening to suffocate. It was silky and soothing. He sighed, relaxing into the thick rocking chair as relief washed over him._

_Kaname looked at her with amazed eyes. "Did you do that?" Mayumi's face dimpled as her mouth stretched into a docile grin. His face was approving of her talent. "Thank you, Mayumi." For the first time in a while, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders._

_Mayumi let out an adorable giggle, not caring who heard as she reveled in her accomplishment. She was even ready to show him more when sleep took over her again. Her mouth turned into a round O as she yawned, snuggling into Kaname's chest. He looked at her small, peaceful little face and couldn't help his growing grin as he placed his hands where they would fit best for her to rest. This child was innocent. She had only one goal in mind and that goal seemed to be making others happy. Watching her drift off cradled in his arms, Kaname thought about this new player in his chessboard._

_Maybe he could protect Mayumi Ono from the Senate, he thought. Maybe if he led her family down a path away from the drama of their world, he could make an ally for the future. If only he could spare her the pain granted by the Senate to any other pureblood. Maybe it would all be worth it._

* * *

It had been almost an hour since class ended and everyone was back in the moon dorm. Kaname was standing by the window in his room, looking out at the full moon as he assessed what transpired during class. Or rather, _who_ transpired in class.

How could he not know that Mayumi was still alive? Where was she the last ten years? She did remember what happened?

"Kaname. You wanted a word."

The pureblood turned to find Kaien Cross in the doorway, completely unashamed. He cut his eyes at the headmaster.

"How long have you known?"

Kaien cocked his head to the side. "How long have I known what?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Kaname hissed. He would have none of his games.

There was silence for a moment.

"So you've finally met her," Kaien sighed. "To be honest, I've only known for about a month."

"A month. You've known Mayumi Ono was alive for a month and you didn't bother to inform me?" Kaname couldn't believe him. He thought they had a firm trust in each other.

"I was going to tell you. Trust me, I was. Unfortunately, Ms. Fumi has misgivings that Mayumi's existence would find its way back to the Senate or even worse. So, I was sworn to secrecy until the time came," Cross explained.

Kaname thought about this. He couldn't deny that. The Senate was sneaky when it came to getting information. But that only brought up the next question.

"She's alive?" Kaname breathed. "This isn't just some sick joke created to punish me in some way?"

There was a knock at the door. The men watched as the girl in question opened the door and walked in. Her steps were light as her ivory gown billowed against her figure.

"May I come in?" She asked hesitantly.

Kaien's eyes glittered as he gazed upon her. "Of course you can."

Smiling softly, Mayumi stepped towards her childhood friend and bowed before him, taking his hand in a form of respect. Kaname froze. Mayumi started doing that with him when they were kids. Chuckling at the polite manner, Kaname stood her back up and embraced her. He took a deep breath of her familiar sugary floral scent. He looked back at Kaien, who was grinning at them fondly.

Cross turned. "I had the same suspicions but it is the truth. It's really her."

At that moment, Kaname felt a weight lift off his shoulders. She was Mayumi. _His_ Mayumi.

He held her face gingerly in his hands. "How can this be? It can't be. I saw you. I saw..." _Them. All of them_. They were gone. This had to be a mistake.

"Kaname..."

God, even her voice was the same. Maybe it was a little higher. Or was it softer? Whatever the difference was, the base and tone of her voice were there.

"I understand you're confused. I'm sorry for being apart for so long." Mayumi's eyes were pleading as she held his hands. "I would like to discuss everything later if that's alright."

Kaname watched her for trickery, any possibility that this girl was trying to escape interrogation. But she wasn't portraying any lies, just innocence in her gaze.

He gulped, his fangs threatening to tear through his bottom lip. _If this girl was Mayumi_...

"Where was she this whole time?

"In a quaint little town in America. Far away from any kind of Senate reach and just secluded enough for her identity to go unnoticed," Kaien claimed.

Kaname nodded. That was smart. Very smart. But he wouldn't put his guard down. He would know the truth. And Mayumi would be safe this time.

But in the back of his mind, Kaname couldn't help but think.

Everything was about to change.


End file.
